


Crunch

by vintagevalentinexx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagevalentinexx/pseuds/vintagevalentinexx
Summary: So I had the day off today and I had this Cas/Reader story floating around in my brain for a while and I finally figured out how to write it.  I hope it’s not bad. :/  It’s really hard to keep him in character.  Anyway, it’s super fluffy so I hope you like it!xoxoP.S.  There will be a Part 2 in the very near future! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the day off today and I had this Cas/Reader story floating around in my brain for a while and I finally figured out how to write it. I hope it’s not bad. :/ It’s really hard to keep him in character. Anyway, it’s super fluffy so I hope you like it!  
> xoxo
> 
> P.S. There will be a Part 2 in the very near future! :)

Your eyes were drooping with sleep as you paged through yet another thick tome of lore, hoping to find something, anything on The Darkness.  The boys had left you behind at the Bunker with a recuperating Cas, concerned that the angel wouldn’t be able to take care of himself.  You let out a heavy sigh, slamming the dusty book shut, deciding to make sure that Cas hasn’t broken anything.  Walking down the hallway you can hear him talking to someone, presumably Sam or Dean.  You could faintly hear something along the lines of, “What is a Netflix?”  A smile ghosted on your lips as you gently knocked on the door, soon being greeted by the blue eyed angel.  
  
“Hello, (Y/N).”  
  
“Hey Cas, what are you up to?”  
  
You could hear yelling in the background on his phone, probably Dean, “Ask her….!”  
  
Your brows furrowed in confusion as your gaze made its way back to meet blue eyes.  Cas was fidgeting as he looked at you, seeming as though he was conflicted with what the voice on the phone wanted him to say.  He took a deep (though unneeded) breath and looked at you.  “Dean tells me that it is customary to ask you if you would like to ‘Netflix and Chill,’ but I am still a little uncertain as to what a Netflix is and why you would want to be cold at the same time…”  
  
Heat rose to your cheeks immediately as Cas continued to ramble on, mostly to himself.  You screamed loud enough so Dean could hear you on the other end of the line “You are such a shit, Winchester!”  
You could hear raucous laughter through the phone as you stormed away, knowing your face was bright red as you went back into the library to continue research.  You hid your face in another large book as you heard Cas come into the room.  
  
“I….Sam told me what ‘Netflix and Chill’ means and I apologize.  I, in no way was attempting to engage in sexual relations with you, (Y/N).”  
  
You peeked out of the book, “It’s…it’s okay, Cas.  I know how Dean is.”  
  
You chewed on your lip, surprisingly a little disappointed by his comment.  You had liked Cas from the moment you met him.  He was beautiful; that was the only word you could think of when your eyes first gazed upon him.  It wasn’t just his vessel.  While his vessel was equally attractive, it was something else, something deeper that you could not see, but you could feel it.  He was light, hope, and beauty, yet he was a fierce warrior, a soldier of God who had on several occasions laid his own life on the line for the good of all people.  He took your breath away, and yet you knew that the idea of being with him was something that could never happen.  He was an angel, a being that had no need of your human emotions, and probably didn’t need to understand them.  You wondered if he even had the capacity to know how to love another being in that way.  
  
You found yourself blushing again, Cas tilting his head and squinting ever so slightly as he looked at you, as if trying to figure you out.  You smiled nervously, running a hand through your hair.  “It’s no big deal, really.  I promise.”

This seemed to appease him as he smiled at you, picking up the laptop from the table you were sitting at to help with research.

* * *

  
 _A Few Weeks Later_  
  
You smiled to yourself as you finished making a nice pasta dinner for the boys, wiping your hands on your apron as you fixed up some plates, bringing them into the library for the boys to eat while they did research.  You greeted the boys and Cas cheerfully as you entered the room, placing the food down on the table on top of the books, getting ‘bitch face’ from both Sam and Dean as Cas curiously looked on.  
  
“Both of you need to eat!  You’ve been sitting here for hours and the only thing you’ve consumed is whiskey!”  
  
Dan smirked at you, “Ever hear of a liquid lunch, (Y/N)?”  
  
You rolled your eyes, turning your gaze to Cas.  “I would have made something for you as well, Cas, but I know you don’t like to eat.”  
  
He nodded, smiling sheepishly at you, “Yes, all I can taste are molecules.  It is very unpleasant.”  
  
You stifled a giggle as you stared amusedly at him, nodding curtly as you made your way back into the kitchen, stopping at the doorway before you left the room.  “You two better finish that pasta before I come back into this room, or I’m going to force feed the both of you.”  
  
As you walk back to the kitchen you hear muffled voices, some laughter, and a sigh of frustration.  You shrug your shoulders as you get to work at cleaning the kitchen up, trying to memorize the small smile Cas gave you in the library.  
  
 _I need to stop staring at him like that.  It’s like he can feel me looking at him.  Should I tell him?  Maybe then once he shoots me down I can move on with my life.  Am I ready for that kind of hurt?  Damn it, (Y/N) you are a hunter!  You knew that attachments were never in the cards for you.  He’s awkward enough without you telling him how you feel; you don’t need to make things worse for you, or for the boys._  
  
You didn’t realize you were holding onto a plate tightly as you finally broke out of your daydreaming.  Sighing, you placed the last plate into the cabinet, pulling the apron off of you.  You made your way back into the library, stopping in the hallway before the door as you overheard the following conversation:  
  
“…but what should I do?  I have read it is customary to give gifts as a token of affection…”  
  
“That is true, but if she’s special you’re going to want to make sure that she knows it.”  
  
“Yeah, Cassie-boy, you can’t just beat around the bush with things like this.”  
  
“I do not understand, Dean.  Why would I cause physical harm to shrubbery to show her that I like her?”  
  
You tried to stifle a giggle at Cas’s reply, knowing that both of the boys were groaning at his naivety.  You wondered who he was talking about and at that realization it felt like you were being stabbed in the heart.   _She must be something truly special, whoever she is._  
  
You made it obvious you were coming into the room so not as to give away your accidental snooping, grabbing a book as you sat down next to Sam.  You could feel three pairs of eyes staring at you as you slowly look up from the text.  
  
“…Yes?”  
  
Dean smirked at you, “Seems ol’ Cas here has a bit of a crush on a lady, and well…you’re basically a lady—“

“Gee thanks, Dean.  Your compliments always fluster me so.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.  Anyway, so he needs to know how he should let this lady know.”  
  
You pursed your lips.   _So now I have to help him woo someone who isn’t me.  Great.  This is definitely making my life so much easier._  
  
“Well…” you started.  “Most women enjoy flowers.  They are usually a really sweet gesture and—“  
  
Cas poofed out before you could even finish your sentence.  You shrugged your shoulders as you continued to read.

* * *

 _The Next Day_  
  
You nudged the heavy Bunker door open with your foot, groceries burdening your arms as you made your way down the steps.  Sam and Dean had left that morning for a quick salt and burn, and you had decided that the kitchen needed to be replenished.  Cas was nowhere to be found after he poofed out of the Bunker yesterday.  After you quickly put the items away, you couldn’t wait to get to your room and catch up on some trashy TV show you started the other day.  As your hand found its way to your doorknob, you felt a dull buzzing sensation emanating from deeply within you.  It felt warm, and almost comforting.  You shrugged it off as you turned the handle, pushing the door open.  You dropped your phone and the snacks you brought in complete shock at the state of your room.

Flowers.  There were flowers everywhere.  All shapes and sizes.  Wildflowers, roses, daisies, sunflowers, carnations, lilies, orchids, violets, and so many more.  There were even flowers you had never seen before.   _What the hell?_  Thinking about what you said to Cas yesterday, you felt your cheeks heating up as you made your way further into your room.  You sat on your bed, looking around at your room, completely lost for words.  
  
“I couldn’t find a flower that could completely capture your beauty so I just decided to get all of them…”  
  
You looked up and saw a nervous looking Cas, holding a single pink peony in his hand, twirling the stem around between his fingers.  “I…Cas…I don’t know what to say…”  
  
“Sometimes, when you think passionately enough, I can hear your thoughts, (Y/N).  They don’t come in overly loud.  They are more like whispers, like the wind humming to me…”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Cas.  I should have never thought that way about you; I’m just being silly…”  
  
“And when I listen to these whispers, it makes me happy.  It makes me happy to think of you smiling while you are cooking dinner.  I have found that I relish in your laughter when Sam or Dean tells a funny joke.  I do not completely understand these feelings, but I know that when I am near you I feel less broken.  I feel healed.”    
  
Your breath hitches in your throat as he speaks, your mouth too dry to say anything as he continues.  
  
“I can feel the warmth of your soul, (Y/N).  It just feels so right.  I have seen and felt many souls in the millennia of my existence, and yours…yours is truly the most beautiful.”  
  
You were nearly shaking with feeling as Cas spoke to you.  Your eyes watered up as he spoke, completely overtaken with emotion.  You stood up, willing your body to walk to him, your feet felt heavy as you slowly made your way closer.  You took his large hand into your smaller one, bringing it up, placing it to your heart.  
  
“It is only beautiful because I know you, Castiel.”  
  
He smiled widely, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he brought his other hand up, placing the peony behind your ear as he drew you in close, pressing you to his chest as he bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead.    
  
“I suppose this means that I have a crunch on you, (Y/N).”  
  
“It’s actually called a crush, Cas.”  
  
“Why would I want to crush you, (Y/N)?”  
  
“Nevermind.  I have a crunch on you too.”


End file.
